Blood Promises
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: He looked at her with a smirk fit to be on his brother's face instead of his own, making her gulp hard. She quickly hid her fear and it only made his damon-approved-smirk widen. "Elena," He mocked and continued on in a mocking voice,"You are not my mother. I haven't had one in quite a while. Shut. Up" I will get you, my dear Rosa. You will be mine .. one way - or the other. Redone!
1. Chapter 1

**Something Precious**

_Rated M for Lemons, Gore, Drama in future chapters featuring my character that's an angry, sarcastic succubus along with the sexy when angry and on human blood Stefan and the always sexy bad ass hybrid Klaus. Warning : There will be ElenaBashing. Don't like? Don't read._

...

..

"_Hello Stefan_." He heard her bell like voice again, haunting him. Taunting him. No matter how much he tried to focus on other things to entertain him throughout the years and try to forget, it just kept coming back. He sighed mentally, she was gone. No matter how much he looked for her, he couldn't find her.

But then he hears Elena's breath hitch, gripping her arm for safety, her eyes wild and scared making him turn to the person that spoke his name. His forest green widened as he took in the person. She hadn't changed at all.

_"Stefan!" She giggled as she ran through the garden, picking up her beautiful 1864 deep red as blood lacy dress as she ran with him chasing after her. He smiled as he heard her squeal when he finally did catch her, after playfully running after her for ten minutes._

_He looked at her with his left arm holding his head up and off the ground. Gazing memorized as she was trying to catch her breathe just like he was as his heart was pounding so loud that he wondered if she could hear it. The beautiful Italian next to him was seventeen, the same age as him, his birthday being a couple days than hers. She was five foot six and a half, a few inches shorter than him. She had dark brown curly long hair that framed her face with straight bangs that covered her forehead, he olive skin shimmered with sweat in the sun, baby blue eyes looked at him with such love, and her plump red lips were parted._

_She was beautiful.. She was his finance.. and her name was Rosalina._

After all those years - those years when they were in love, set to be married and he couldn't be happier - she hadn't changed at all. There, she stood, less than a couple feet away from them. She stood in the doorway leading to the living room where he and Elena were, by the door in a leather jacket that stopped just a little above her elbows, Leather pants that fit her like a second skin, Leather high heels about four and a half inches, a day light ring that had a fancy "R" and a "R" scrabble ring. The heels made her an inch smaller than him. Emily Bennett probably gave her a spelled ring, the witch and handmaid had always had a certain fondness and soft spot for Rosalina. He could feel the very dark aura that was coming off of her in waves, could see that her normal baby blue eyes were the Lapis Lazuli blue that they always were when she was angry. She was beautiful even when she was dangerous.

He remembered those eyes, haunting him after his memories came back of Katherine compelled him to love her.. and..

_Katherine came to his room and started to grind on him pinning him to the bed. One thing started to lead to another._

_"Oh. Good. God!" A sorrowful scream broke through the pleasure by the door, and he looked with compelled indifferent eyes to the heartbroken tearful eyes of Rosalina. That face on her burned into his memory years after the change, hurting him like nothing Stefan could ever experience._

_Katherine smirked up from above him and slid him out of her and over to her, still naked. Rosalina saw this and tried to run, but was stopped by the vampire, who slammed her against the wall and force fed her blood._

_"When you wake up, you'll be a vampire. You need to run away, leaving your 'precious Stefan' because you will want to feed and you will kill Stefan being a newborn vampire, as he is human. Stefan doesn't love you that's why he's just sitting there doing nothing. He knows what I am and trust me when I say he likes it, I'm sure you saw that much before you screamed." Katherine said cruelly as her smirk widens as the pain becomes unbearable in Rosalina's eyes. Katherine snapped her neck, leaving him for about five minutes before she compels him to not to say a word about what she had done, to forget that there was ever a Rosalina and went back to what they were doing before they were interrupted._

Rosalina got along with Damon and she was treated like like the sister he always wanted but couldn't have. Stefan supposed that that in itself was one of the reason Damon acted like he hated him. Because even though both of them looked non stop for her, they couldn't find her. It was like she dropped off the face of the earth. When Damon first met Elena and he mentioned Katherine, Stefan knew exactly why he didn't mention Rosie.. he was still upset. A still fresh wound, much like how it was for Stefan only his was worse than Damon's.

"Rosie...?" He used her nickname from when they were human, thankfully not stuttering.

"Funny, thought you forgot about little old me when you didn't care to look for me after the compulsion wore off when you were turned.." She look at Elena with a glare as the human was clutching at his arm, and he wished she 'd let go of him, "Looks like after all these years you're still not over Katherine, huh Stefan?"

"She's not Katherine, and I am ov-"

"Right..." She drawled out, "She's her doppelganger, you're over Katherine alright," Both could hear the obvious sarcasm, "Cause you got her look alike on your arm... Literally." He once again wished she'd let go, "Did you replace me that quickly with someone that you loved her for her face? Stefan, I'm hurt."

"W-what?" Elena stuttered. Stefan almost cringed, not only did he have to find a way to heal his brother brother from having the werewolf bit and the cure being somehow related to Klaus, he now had to deal with the lovely and sarcastic Rosalina who he still loves and a soon to be jealous and angry Elena. Life just couldn't give him a break.

"Oh, my bad." Rosalina replied, her tone telling him she's not sorry at all and that she had turned off her humanity a while ago, "Well, it seems that you're ... comfortable with her. Stefan, you know that I've never been one to beg - for anything. . And Elena, I would say that it was a delight to meet you but just as I never beg - I have never been one to lie either. Goodbye."

"Wait," Elena said, trying to sound brave and he could hear the anger and jealous seep through her tone as she talked to Rosie like she was a guilty toddler,"Your not gonna cause trouble are you?"

Stefan was growing irritated with Elena, as rightful as he anger might be to her and to the next person; he wanted her to just shut up. Elena was human, she couldn't stop or win against Rosalina even if she was here to cause trouble. And unlike Vicki - Damon wouldn't kill her and certainly not Stefan. They couldn't. He didn't want Rosalina to leave, not when he had just found her, not after searching after her all these years. The need to have her close becoming too great. He felt such a pull to her that wasn't just attraction and it hurt not to have Rosalina in his arms. Being that he hadn't seen her since they both were human, Stefan wasn't surprised that it was happening now. This pull could be only one thing to a vampire and one thing only... soul mates. But he also felt that it was incomplete, like there was someone else that was also their soul mate. A missing piece to the puzzle.

He always knew Elena wasn't his soul mate and it was almost laughable that it was his fiancee when he was human.

"You think Katherine's trouble ... You think Damon is trouble?" She laughed coldly, "_Honey_, you don't know the meaning of the word." She left leaving Elena shaken up and Stefan too shocked and amused to say anything. She was right, if Elena knew what I did...

"Who. Was. That?" Elena hissed at him, clearly consumed with jealously.

"Elena." He said tiredly. He didn't want to hear it or answer her questions; He needed to leave to talk to Klaus about healing his brother, him somehow knowing the cure. He was also pissed that Elena made his soul mate, His Rosie, leave after so many years of trying to find her. So he did something that shocked her too much to follow and ask anymore questions. He ignored her at first, grabbing his jacket and walked to the door.

"WHERE ARE Y-"

"Elena." He said calmly, breaking off her yelled question and turned to see her arms folded, position threatening and fire in her eyes.

He found it comical that she was threatening a vampire with her body language. He didn't care anymore. He knew that being that Rosa was his soul mate that Elena didn't matter as a love interest to him. As sad as it was, he was relieved. While he had to act human with Elena, he didn't ever have to act like anything besides himself with Rosalina. It had always been that way.. she loved him and he loved her, more than his own life or what was life of it as a vampire. Even as she knew she was going to die...

_"I - I love you, Stefa-" A loud crack broke off the declaration of her feelings._

He looked at her with a smirk fit to be on his brother's face instead of his own, making her gulp hard. She quickly hid her fear and it only made his damon-approved-smirk widen.

"Elena," He mocked and continued on in the same voice,"You are not my mother. I haven't had one in quite a while. _Shut. Up_"

He turned, leaving her too shocked to move, and the smirk didn't wipe off his face as he left the boarding house. Whoever ever said that 'Love makes vampires weak' was wrong .. for he never felt so much powerful before, even when he was on human blood he never felt this good.

_I will get you, my dear Rosa. You will be mine .. one way - or the other._

_After all, he did love her too._

***Takes heavy breaths and rubs fingers together* FINALLY! ...now, I would like to know what you think of this. OR if you want me to continue? Please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here it is. :) Sorry for the wait. I am really just jumping around from chapter to chapter of different stories. I will probably pay attention now to the older ones. But I want to thank all of you for reviewing. They really make my day. :)_

….

They both walked into the bar that was called Southern Comfort, a white medium sized building that had it's letters lopsided obviously done by someone drunk and paused smelling the beautiful scent of their destined mate. She was here.

**"Two days I have been waiting!" She immediately fired as he said hello to her,"I am supposed to from Klaus's compulsion by now! He is suppose to be dead!"**

**"We ran into some .. complications." Stefan stated alittle mockingly, which made Katherine echo the last word as a question. "Doesn't really matter right now. Where is he? I have to find him." Since he embraced his vampiric nature his aura felt different to her, her feeling it because she was his sire. She went to say something but shoved him back, raising a finger to her lips. Her eyes widened as she took in the sweet yet spicy scent that was one of a kind.**

**"Klaus, your back." Katherine said mock cheerful, as if nothing was wrong. "Look who decided to make a visit." She grabbed his arm, pulling him off of the wall where she once had him.**

**Klaus stood by the door with Elijah behind him, dressed in black from head to toe. There was something about him that put Stefan on edge. It was different than him being him, or the new hybrid status. It was there, Stefan just couldn't put his finger on it as he saw Klaus smirk amused at him as his eyes twinkled teasingly. "You just keep popping up don't you? "**

**"I need your help." He stated calmly as he moved forward, "For my brother."**

**"Well whatever it is it's going to have to wait to tick. You see I have an obligation to my brother." Klaus said calmly, gesturing to Elijah who was behind him, "That requires my immediate attention. " He said to Stefan, walking past him, eyes were slowly changing as he took in the unique scent that Stefan had on him. It was from a woman that sure wasn't someone from the ScoobyDoo Gang and it was making his beast inside of him, both new and unlocked, stir at the mere scent.**

**"You understand what family means if you are here." Elijah stepped-up looking at Stefan, "My brother promised me that he would reunite me with my own."**

**"And I shall." Elijah turned to hear Klaus behind him, only to get a stake through his heart. An outraged cry flooded through his mouth as his vision got blurrier by the second, followed by a mockingly 'shh.'**

**Before Stefan could comprehend anything else, he was shoved into the wall, the hybrid looking dangerous yet interested in something as he asked, "So .. what am I going to do with you?"**

They found Rosalina sitting beside Ray Sutton at the bar, drinking from a bottle of Single Malt whiskey, and looking at the werewolf with a glint in her gorgeous baby blue eyes that was devious and flirtatious. She was wearing her 'R' scrabble ring and through her peep toe black wedge five inch booties that had a triple buckle upper, adjustable ankle strap and zipper at back, they could see a lapis lazuli toe ring. Her olive skin tone hugged the tight dark blue jeans, a tight black foam fitted shirt that hugged her curves. She had dark brown curly long hair that framed her face with straight bangs that covered her forehead, olive skin and baby blue eyes. They both tried to stop drooling at her and what she was wearing, a leather coat hung on her seat.

Klaus went to stand on the other side of him, could see the smirk on her face and realized that she expected them. Very smart, he thought amused as now it was his turn to smirk as she eyed him. "Ray? Ray Sutton?"

"Who wants to know?" He was weary of the man in front of him.. there would probably be a fight and hopefully the lady will move and after when they are done she could kiss his wounds all better.

"I have been looking everywhere for you." Klaus started to tell him about their travels to track him down, only Rosalina seemed to catch the plural, and he smirked amused when he saw alittle jealousy in her eyes when she heard about the two lovely woman they came acrossed that they killed. Though she didn't know that. He knew she was a succubus because her having two mates, god he couldn't wait to make her scream his name. "And they all led me here, to you. " Ray tried to move past him, forgetting about the woman next to him and said 'I think I should be going.' "Not so fast, mate." He smirked when his British accent made Rosalina shiver in pleasure and he made a mental note to explore that later, he stopped Ray. As if the fool would leave. "You just got here.. and your type are very hard to come by."

Ray swiftly moved away from him and Klaus moved over to Rosalina, pulling her to him and his hard on as he whispered in her ear, calling her love, before biting it. He still had a hold of her as Ray was stopped again and a shiver ran through the girl in his arms, making him look down at his mate as she glared at Stefan, "I wouldn't do that.."

The glare was something of anger, and Klaus knew there was a story there.

**"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent." Klaus stood up from his spot where Stefan landed where he was thrown, "In 1912, he went into Monterey and wipe-out an entire migrate village. A true rippah." His eyes flashed in amusement as he raised the small glass of blood to his lips, "Sound familiar?"**

**"I haven't been that way .. in a very long time." Stefan said truthfully, though he had to prove to Rosie that he loved her. She wanted bad ass Stefan back - oh, he could be bad. He sat up as Klaus claimed that that was a vampire he could made a deal with and the type of talent he could use when he leaves this town.**

**"Katerina." He called out, somewhat softly knowing either way she could come to him because of the compulsion. "Come here." When he had her hand he gave her a werewolf bite, let her worry for a few minutes, then making sure that Stefan was watching him he healed it with his blood. They watched as the bite slowly turned to an ancient symbol, "You want a cure? There is your cure."**

**"Your blood is the cure.." Stefan said with shock in his voice.**

**"Gotta love mother nature." Klaus said back, his tone mildly amused at how shocked Stefan was, "Now let's talk - You and I." He threw his arm around Stefan as if they were best friends and steered him into another room, leaving Katherine alone.**

"Vampires..." Ray said, staring at the both of them then at Rosalina. How could he have missed her being a vampire?

Klaus's hold on her tightened at Ray's look and felt her shiver again, making him smile. She liked to play rough? He pulled her hair, making her moan, while Klaus's smile grew and Stefan gazed at her in lust. "Swiftly Swift, Ray." He reached over a grabbed Rosalina's Single Malt whiskey off of the napkin before saying "Yes, my friend here is a vampire and so is the lovely lady on my lap," he took a sip before holding it out right by her mouth to drink, when she did he continued, "He has compelled everyone in the bar so don't look to them for help. I, however, am something else. A different kind of monster."

When he had his attention, Klaus continued. "I've got some vampire ... and I've got some wolf." He got Rosalina gently off of him before he stood, moment of tenderness gone like that. "I am a hybrid, Ray. I am both.. You see? I want to create more of me. Now, you being the first werewolf that I have come acrossed in many of moons. Pun intended, right?" He smirked when he heard Rosalina giggle softly behind him, "I need you to .. direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?"

"...You can't compel me." He gulped as an answer, "It won't work."

Stefan and Klaus exchanged a dry look as Stefan asked for a Scotch on the Rocks from the bartender, "Tell you what Ray," he opened a little cloth bag, "We are going to play a little drinking game.. Something I like to call Truth," he pulled some of the contents out and shook it in his hand a little to show the werewolf the herb, "Or wolfsbane."

Rosalina knew she wasn't even close to forgiving Stefan, but damn he had gotten hotter.

"Of this is going to be fun, Ray." Klaus smirked as he yanked Rosalina off the stool and onto his lap, forcing her legs on the outside of his to spread then before his hands on her waist went south.

_Hope you all will review. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be a lemon. *Drowns in a puddle of drool already* Lol_


	3. Chapter 3

A moan sounded through the southern comfort bar mixed with the screams of Ray sounded through the place as he was chained to the wall, darts in his body and in a lot of pain. Another moan quickly turned into a scream and Stefan, who was sitting at the table across the wall and dipping the darts ends in wolfsbane before throwing them at Ray, looked lustfully at Rose. Mesmerized at the sight of Rose bent over the pool table naked as Klaus pounded into her pussy, whispering dirty things to her as one hand grabbed her right breast as the other bounced. He looked back at Ray and couldn't help but growl as Ray took in Rosie's body. Stefan wished he could end him but knew he was important to Klaus to find a pack of wolves so he substituted by throwing the wolfsbane soaked dark extra hard in his jugular.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon."

The werewolf looked at him angrily before screaming as another dart hit right underneath his bellybutton, "I can't."

Stefan rolled his eyes, irritated, "I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here. Besides I want to be doing other things."

As if to prove his point and taunt him, Rosalina screamed out a moan as Klaus hit her Gspot. Stefan walked up to her slowly, taking her in as he moved a hand to her ass and to her clit before playing with both of them and sinking his fangs into her neck.

A woman who was compelled walked quickly over to the three "Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house."

Klaus looked at her as Rosalina shivered on his dick, ignoring the whine of his mated as he stopped thrusting into her, "Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch you get tortured before I kill them."

Stefan gave Klaus an unreadable look as the girl walked away, "My brother still on our trail?"

Klaus frowned as he pulled out of Rosalina's heat, making the horny succubus groan in disappointment, "He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that."

Stefan grabbed Klaus's arm, " No, no, no. Let me handle it."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him, "Why should I let you leave?"

Stefan answered without hesitation, "Cause, you'll know I'll come back."

"Do I?"

"Well Stefan?" Rosalina sat on the pool table with a narrowed eyes that was slightly hindered by her nakedness. "Does he?"

"Yes. You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service. I wouldn't walk away from you and I would never walk away from Rosie."

Said Girl scoffed, like she didn't hear that before.

Klaus eyed her with awareness and lust before grinning at Stefan as he pointed at Ray, making a mental note to ask her about it later, "Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?"

"Of course." Stefan eyed Rosa as she trailed her hands slowly down her body teasingly, "I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore."

"Tell Damon I said Hi!" Rosalina called after him as he started to walk away, but before he left he paused looking at her with a glint in his deep forest green eyes.

"Hey Klaus, make her beg. She - likes - that. Should be entertaining." He said with well placed sarcasm at 'likes' as he remembered her saying "Stefan, you know that I've never been one to beg - for anything. ." He smirked deliciously at her before looking at Klaus to see the same smirk on his face that was mirroring his own.

He felt Rose's glare on him until he was out of her sight.

XxX

Stefan stepped into the bar again after killing Andie to make Damon leave him alone to stop following him and came in to find Rosalina sat on top of the bar moaning with Klaus's blonde hair between her legs and Ray dead on the table. Stefan walked over and dropped his pants, grabbing her roughly by her hair and forcing her to deep throat his ten inch cock. Klaus smirked as she became wetter by the rough treatment by Stefan, as he moaned by the vibrations she made as she swallowed his dick whole.

"You're back." Klaus said to the new threesome arrival before dragging his fang down her slit and sucked the blood and cum that came out to greet him.

Stefan groaned before answering him, "Did you doubt me?"

Klaus answered after watching Rosalina's face as she fell over the edge, "Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life."

Stefan scoffed as he answered, "Nah, I don't care about him or that tragic little town anymore."

That was a lie of course. Damon may be a pain in his ass but he was still his brother. He only cared about Mystic Falls because of all the memories with Rosalina. He hissed as he felt teeth scrap against his length painfully as she glared at him, and tried to pull away obviously pissed at him not understanding his reasons for holding Mystic Falls in his heart.

"You put on a good show Stefan." Klaus said half amused as he watched the anger in Rose's orbs as she bit him, "I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go."

Rosalina made a noise of agreement. Family made you weak though. Just thinking about how how her family married her off without a blink of an eye still made her blood boil. They never cared about her and dammit, she didnt need anyone who didnt need her.

"Oh shit!" Speaking of needing her, "You manipulative, succubus wenc-"

Rosalina stood up, pushing Stefan away from her hard and not bothered by showing off her glory, "Hello Natalie, so nice to see you too."

The tanned woman with brown wavy hair glared at her opening her mouth to throw insults at her, but Rosalina continued in a bored tone, " I didn't make you come here, Natalie. I told you I could help you. You came all on your own."

Natalie's glare didn't let up as she looked at the two men behind Rose, "Yeah, can't say the same for you."

Rose just laughed and blocked her way from making an escape. "Sorry girly, but you wont walk out of that door again as a wolf." There was scuffing behind her and she smirked at Natalie's face as Stefan had a look of surprise as he took in this woman named Natalie and her partner. He had tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. His height was about 5'7 to around 5'8, a muscular and toned body as he wore black jeans with a dark gray t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"And neither will he." Rosalina finished with a smile that was calming as if she wasn't planning their doom.

Stefan wondered why Tyler Lockwood of all people were here in Tulley, Tennessee of all places.

_Hope you like it so far, please review and let me know what you think? Thank you. :)_


	4. Chapter 4 Redone!

A growl echoed from the forest as a beautiful woman walked in between the other two males, carrying a teenager while one of the others carried the other one. Glancing at the teenager, Rose could see that he was attractive and maybe it was the fact she was naked and a succubus when they met but he came willingly after she told him that he wouldn't have to go through the werewolf transformation anymore. Natalie was killed and as much as Rosalina wanted to be bitterly upset about it, the healed bite that even though gone still tingled, made her think that the death couldn't be helped. She wore a shirt that had sophisticated stretch jersey top boasts a sheer mesh yoke, a rounded neckline, and shirred short sleeves that hugged her breasts and showed off her flat stomach. She wore faded dark jeans and flat black bootsthat matched her black top.

"Oh, relax, love. We'll be there soon enough, and once I turn Ray's pack into hybrids, we can leave." Klaus says, trying to reassure Rosalina, who grumbles something under her breath. "You okay?" Klaus asks Stefan. "Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine." Stefan answers.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..." Klaus trails off, smirking at Stefan.

"We should have brought along bug spray. Little bastards are everywhere out here." Rosalina growls, brushing a spider off of her upper arm quickly, and swatting at another flying bug that tried to get into her hair.

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, bonded to Rosalina and all of the werewolf stuff, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat? It'd be great." Stefan says, glancing at Klaus.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend," Klaus says, frowning at Stefan, clearly disapproving of his attitude.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan says and Rosa makes a noise of agreement. She wasn't with them for that long, but if Stefan felt a hundred times annoyed with all this as she was - she understood.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Klaus says, and the trio of supernatural beings pauses, looking at the pack of werewolves, setting up camp. Stefan walks forward, approaching the werewolves who haven't noticed their presence yet and Rosalina follows him. They stop a few feet past the forest line, and Stefan drops Ray's body on the ground. Rosa crosses her arms over her chest and leans against a tree as they watch the werewolves' reactions after she put down Tyler.

"Ray! Oh, my God!" a female werewolf exclaims, running to his body, and kneeling beside him. "What's going on? Who are you?" she asks, looking at Stefan and Rosa.

"The important question is: who am I? Please, forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." Klaus says, standing on the other side of Rosa.

"You're the hybrid." the woman says, rising to her full height, and slowly backing up a few steps.

"You've heard of me. _Fantastic_." Klaus says, smiling. "I hope you don't mind if my friends and I take a seat. We've been walking all afternoon." Klaus says, gesturing to a large rock beside him, and he takes a seat, smirking deviously as he used his supernatural strength to roughly pull Rose onto his lap while Stefan sits on the rock next to them. "It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus explains, and as soon as he finishes talking, Ray and then Tyler both gasp awake, rolling over onto their stomach. "Excellent timing Ray. Tyler. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray croaks, breathing heavily while Tyler just looks at Stefan and then his surroundings.

"Stefan?" Klaus gestures for Stefan to step forward and Rose glances at him as he gets up, not quite forgiven him yet about the whole doppelganger incident.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan says, and Klaus smiles.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone?" Klaus asks, and stands up. "A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" he asks, and looks over at a man standing semi-close to him. "You." he says, and glances calmly at Rosalina who blurs forward, grabs the man, and throws him on the ground in front of Ray. She takes the man's wrist and bites into it, and holds it out to Ray.

"No!" a woman screams, and tries to get to Rose and the man, but Klaus grabs her around the neck and holds her back.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop," Stefan says from behind Rose. Ray looks at the bleeding wound with apprehension, and Tyler groans and grabs it before Ray could, presses his lips to the wound and begins drinking the blood.

"There is no way that I am dieing like this." Tyler sits back on the tree behind him and smirks slightly when Rosalina giggles softly, a part of him although he didn't know why .. saw her as the alpha female even though he knew she wasn't a werewolf.

Rose rolls her eyes at Klaus, bites into her own wrist, and presses it against the human's mouth forcing him to drink until the color returns to his face.

"Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up," Klaus compels the man rising to his full height as Rose follows his lead and stands up. She looks over at Ray and Tyler. The first who is sitting on the rock, his arms crossed over his chest and both of them are shaking a bit.

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray cries after glancing up at Klaus and Rose.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus announces.

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asks, tilting his head a bit.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades," Klaus says, frowning slightly.

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asks, the question making Rose look at Klaus raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus says, smirking as Rose again rolls her eyes but has a smirk.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asks.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Klaus says, and Rose looks between Ray and Tyler while Stefan laughs, she frowns deeply when she sees blood leaking from Ray's eyes. She steps in between them, and crouches down slightly, looking at his eyes.

"That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? You didn't know at first that Rose was our combined mate so what is it? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asks.

"Klaus.." Rose says softly, grabbing his attention. Klaus sees the problem with Ray and Tyler, sits down on the rock beside him, and grabs Ray's face.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Klaus says, looking at Ray then Tyler's face over. "Something's wrong."

Stefan looks at Ray's face. "That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asks, and Rose rolls her eyes and slaps him on the back of the head.

"Well, _obviously_." Klaus deadpans and stands, moving away from Ray and crosses his arms.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asks pathetically to Klaus while Rose frowns at him, rising to her full height and taking a few steps away.

"Some master race." Stefan says, and Rose glares at him.

"Lose the attitude." Klaus says, narrowing his eyes at Stefan a bit. Everybody looks over, when the woman Klaus killed first gasps awake. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus says, and the compelled human stands up. Rose, Stefan, and Klaus all look sharply at the two male hybrids when they growl and jump up, quickly running away in different directions. "Go get him Ray." Klaus says to Stefan, who sighs a bit and runs after Ray while Rose looks at the woman who is feeding from Derek.

"What do you think was wrong with him?" She asks, looking at Klaus.

"No idea." Klaus says, shortly. "Hopefully it's something that can be fixed."

She watches him walk in the same direction that Stefan ran in and looks to her left when another wolf gasps awake, and soon enough all of the wolves wake up, and groan. She glances at Klaus when he returns, and sees him smile when he sees all of the wolves awake. "I am going to go get Tyler."

He nods and before she leaves his line of sight, he tells her to be careful.

She sees Tyler's form curled behind a tree, his eyes flashing gold as double fangs try to warn the threat but he stops when he realizes it is her. "What happened?"

He has tears in his eyes that he tries to will away, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to."

She grips his face in her hands, making his throat catch, "Tyler. What _happened?"_

_.._

She walks into the clearing and frowns at the dead bodies.

"I don't know. It should have worked," Klaus mutters, quickly finishing an entire bottle of beer, and throwing the empty bottle aside. He takes out another, and sits down on the large rock. Rose looks over when Stefan returns with Ray's dead body over his shoulders. "They went _rabid._ Some of them, I killed. The others just... bled out. In the end... They're all dead," Klaus murmurs in a frenzy, trying to figure out what went wrong as Stefan drops Ray's body onto the ground, and grasps his arm, gasping in pain. Rose walks over to Stefan concerned, sees a werewolf bite on his arm, and she frowns deeply. The two vampires look sharply at Klaus when he shouts, throwing a beer bottle at a nearby tree, and screaming in anger. "I did everything I was told!" he shouts, looking at Stefan and Rose as if they would have the answer or at least help him find out what it was. "I _should_ be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I _killed_ a werewolf. I _killed_ a vampire. I _killed_ the doppelganger," he says, and looks at Stefan for a few moments. "You look like hell."

Klaus then notices Rose's furious eyes glaring at Stefan who gulps and looks like a deer in headlights while backing away, "Yes and that is going to be the least of your worries."

"Ro-" He is cut off by Rose kicking at the bark on the tree beside her and making it fall, speeding to Stefan and looking him in the eye, showing him her heartbreak and fury as she snapped his neck.

"Tyler!" Klaus looks in shock as the teenager walks into the clearing appearing to be calm but noticeably on edge. "Carry Stefan." The new hybrid does what she says, not wanting to have their fury spotlighted on him, "It seems that Stefan is a bigger liar then what I remember." She says bitterly to Klaus.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at Tyler, Stefan then finally brought his focus solely on Rosalina as her voice rings out into the clearing and making his anger skyrocket at her hurt, pain, and bitterness. He knew she didn't know that Elena was supposed to be dead by how she acted and he did have one successful hybrid now but that didn't mean he wasn't angry, he wanted to tear Stefan's throat out after all he knew that as long as Stefan didn't get killed - nothing would happen to them permanently because of the soul bond between the three of them.

"He failed to mention to you that the _Doppelganger_ is _alive_."

…

Rosalina sighed as she drove the truck over the line, not even giving so much as a blink as she passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. This dreary town, the people practically skipping as they went along the merry way like psychotic kebbler elves and yet..

Her heart ached as she remembered the look on Stefan's face, full of regret and surprise to Klaus's handsome enraged face full with 'I am going to fucking kill you slowly' expression and yet both of them couldn't – unfortunately, for Klaus. Sure she definitely was pissed and hurt but... Rosalina shook her head sadly, making a promise to herself that she would make the doppelgangers life hell by any means necessary as she looked from her peripheral vision to the hybrid next to her. The newly turned one that is, Klaus was in the back trailer with Stefan and the coffins, most likely giving them both time to cool down after Stefan lied.

"How are you feeling?" She could tell she startled him since she had been silent for most of the ride and she was thankful that he wasn't mouthy and talkative when she needed to be lost in her thoughts. She looked to him as she turned the corner of one random street that she didn't even look to see the name of, and smiled softly at him, "Yeah, sorry I haven't been so talkative.. lost in my thoughts."

He nodded understandingly and gave her a smile back, "It's okay. I feel different, in a very good way. I can't stress how happy I am that I don't have to change on every full moon.."

She smiled, and something about her whether it was her calming presence and scent or maybe it was the fact that she gave off an almost motherly aura to him – grant it in a badass, 'I will casually rip you from limp from limp if you hurt my cubs' mother bear kind of way, either way she smiled at him calmer than his own mother ever did. _She stood by and __**let**__ his father _– He felt the blood rush to his eyes as Rosalina 'Rose she insisted on him calling her' simply say, "Glove box."

He grabbed one of the blood bags and sank his newly acquired fangs into it, draining it until it was all gone. He looked up, expecting her to have a scrunched up disgusted expression but she calmly just looked at him to the road and calmly parked on the corner of 'The Grill'. She smirked at him and murmured to him quietly before getting out, "Show Time, Tyler. Whatever friendly feelings that you have for Elena Gilbert? I strongly suggest you bury them. I _am_ going after her – and it's _definitely_ not going to be pretty."

**Please review? Thanks for all your reviews, favs, follows and for reading. :) She saw him with Elena but didn't know that she was supposed to be dead.. she feels like he still wanted to be with Elena and lied about it so when he got tired of them, he would still have Elena. ****I threw in some Rose/Tyler action and the motherly feeling he feels from her because even though she is a vampire and a 'Imma kick your ass, bitch' type of way, she is the 'AlphaFemale' and she feels the same thing for Tyler.**

**I added more because I was looking at it and decided it was too short. So this chapter has 2,717****words. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
